Elecciones
by Haruka Tenoh Areldenar de Adei
Summary: Se trata del primer fic que escribí. Hasta entonces yo sólamente había escrito alguna historia aislada, ésta es la primera donde cuento con protagonistas sacados de una serie y, claro, son Haruka y Michiru. One-Chapter


**Elecciones Elecciones**

Ten'ou Haruka

Qué raro, la música del piano se ha detenido. Debe haberse cansado de tocar. Se oyen pasos abajo... Habrá decidido esperarme. Hoy ha recibido una llamada de Eudial, le ha dicho que ya sabe quién tiene el Talismán y eso la ha puesto algo nerviosa. Lo cierto es que yo también estoy alterada, al fin y al cabo fue por mi culpa por lo que ella está metida en esto. Había venido a buscar el violín a mi habitación, pero me he detenido ante el espejo y he mirado a mi otro yo a los ojos.

¿Tienes miedo?  
_"Sí". _

Ya sabes que dentro de poco vuestra misión va a acabar, que saldréis victoriosas o no en un juego en el que no vale perder. He decidido que en cuanto entremos en la Catedral Marina, seré yo quien vaya delante. Si una de las dos debe morir ya he decidido quién va a ser.

¿Te asusta la muerte?  
_"No"._

Sí, voy a enviar nuestro juramento al infierno, pero, ¿y qué?  
Un mundo sin Haruka no merece la pena vivirse. Quiero que cumpla sus sueños, que corra como el viento, que coja su elegante coche deportivo amarillo y corra bajo el atardecer... aunque tenga que ser sin mi.

¿La quieres?  
_"Daría mi vida por ella." _

La chica que está al otro lado del espejo me está sonriendo decidida. Ella ya ha decidido cuál es su destino. Yo también y es curioso, pero siento que la paz me invade. He cogido el violín. Haruka debe estar cansada de esperarme. Ah, es curiosa la forma en que conseguimos hacer música juntas. Trabajamos tan bien en equipo... Bajo las escaleras pensando en ella. Me parece una chica fascinante...  
¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan interesante a un nivel masculino y femenino al mismo tiempo? Tiene el pelo suave, corto, rubio, siento que mis dedos podrían perderse en él... y sus manos son sencillamente adorables. Son fuertes y al mismo tiempo delicadas.  
Me sorprendió gratamente descubrir que Haruka sabe tocar el piano y que además sabe tocar con gran maestría. Nunca pensé que unas manos que se llenan de grasa de motor de coche pudieran llegar a producir música celestial. Aunque puede que yo no esté siendo demasiado objetiva...  
He llegado al auditorio y no veo a Haruka por ninguna parte. Espero que no haya salido fuera, he visto por la ventana que comenzaba a llover. Me dirijo a la ventana del auditorio. Haruka está fuera, cerca del acantilado.

Mis padres eligieron hacerse la casa en el mejor lugar posible. Cerca de mi segunda piel, el mar. Efectívamente, está lloviendo y Haruka está fuera. Parece hipnotizada por la violencia de la tormenta. No me extraña, ella es tan salvaje como la misma tormenta, como el viento... ella es el viento, me di cuenta de ello cuando la conocí. Parece triste, la siento triste... Oh, nunca la había notado tan vulnerable. Pero en el fondo sé que esta vulnerabilidad desaparecerá esta noche, sé que mañana estará luchando a mi lado, dispuesta a todo por cumplir la misión.

Qué negro parece el cielo otoñal. Veo frente a mi el horizonte tormentoso, llamándome. Mi corazón se parece al temporal que dentro de poco llegará hasta aquí. Los rayos y los truenos se concentran bajo la música de la lluvia sobre el mar.  
Al borde del barranco, observo las olas chocar contra las rocas con violencia. El sol se pone, incluso Él teme a la tormenta; yo no. O quizás sí, no lo sé.  
Hoy he sabido cuál es mi destino. ¿Debo renunciar a mis sueños por él? Mis manos ya están sucias, no me importaría tener que ensuciarme más con la sangre, el sudor, la culpa...  
Pero, ¿y ella? ¿Lo merece? Sueño con su pelo ondeando al viento, confundida con el mar _(ella es el mar)_, sus brazos, sus manos, finas, delicadas y su mirada penetrante, felina sobre mi. Su voz me mece en sueños, me relaja, y su mera presencia me protege de las tinieblas de mi propia alma.  
Tiemblo. Hace frío. O quizás sea el corazón, que transmite oscuras sensaciones a la piel.

Su silueta se contornea frente a mi. Veo su sombra acompañarme incluso ahora. La magia la ha conducido junto a mí, a presenciar la ira de la naturaleza desencadenada. Sé lo que su mirada transmite. Sé que siente algo parecido a lo que yo siento, miedo, esperanza, quizás algo más...  
Hoy he recibido la llamada del destino. Eudial nos ha citado en la Catedral Marina, dice saber quién posee el Talismán. Tenemos que encontrarlo a toda costa, aunque nos arriesguemos a caer en una trampa. Nos dirigimos, después de muchos sacrificios, a la conclusión de nuestra misión y me da miedo acabarla. Tengo el presentimiento de que tendremos que sacrificar demasiado por conseguir los talismanes.  
Ya he decidido que cuando entre en la catedral, intentaré por todos los medios que Michiru salga con vida de ésta. Si hace falta un sacrificio seré yo quien se quede atrás.  
Ella se ha puesto a mi lado. Me estaba buscando. Nuestras manos se entrelazan bajo la bruma del atardecer. La siento a mi lado, callada, temblorosa. Me acaricia en un impulso eléctrico.  
Vemos como la tormenta se acerca hasta el lugar donde nos hemos reunido para ver el amanecer de una nueva noche.  
No aparece la luna. La oscuridad se adueña de la playa. Caen las primeras gotas, frías, sobre la piel cálida. Un trueno nos saluda y un rayo ilumina nuestras caras, ahora frente a frente.  
Su rostro se ha teñido de gris. Ha leído en mis ojos, en un lenguaje dedicado sólo a ella lo que siento, mis dudas, mis temores.  
¿Habrá leído también cuánto me preocupa ella?  
Ella es la única que parece que vea lo que guarda mi alma, es la única que ha logrado abrir la puerta de mi corazón. Y yo siento que ella siente lo mismo que yo.

"Estamos muy cerca del final, ¿verdad?" me ha susurrado.  
No contesto.

Ahora la lluvia cae copiosamente sobre el mar y se confunde con las lágrimas que corren salvajemente por mi rostro. Levanta la vista y me mira a los ojos. Se ha dado cuenta de que estoy llorando y, levantando la mano, me acaricia la mejilla. Su otra mano me transmite una seguridad que estoy lejos de sentir.  
"Nunca te había visto llorar", comenta, su voz no es superior a un susurro.  
Bajo la vista, me encuentro con su mirada marina, empañada también. Está a punto de llorar pero tras las lágrimas veo una firmeza que me asusta. Sabe cuál es su destino y parece que lo ha aceptado.  
"Mis manos... Michiru" apenas logro susurrar.  
Ella sonríe bajo la lluvia, aunque se trata de una sonrisa triste. Me parte el alma que sonría así.  
"Ya me lo has dicho esta mañana" me dice. "Y yo te he dicho que no pasa nada, que a mi me gustan tus manos". "No me importa que mis manos se vuelvan a manchar de sangre..." trago saliva, tengo un nudo en la garganta. La miro fijamente, con los ojos empañados, el llanto ha hecho una pausa. "Lo que no quiero es que tú..." la voz me ha fallado y las lágrimas vuelven a bajar por las mejillas.  
Hundo la cabeza sobre su cuello por instinto. Quiero esconderme del mundo.  
"Shhh" me ha soltado las manos y me acaricia la nuca de forma maternal. "No quiero que digas nada más. Estás empapada, Haruka... ¿qué te parece si entramos en casa y nos tomamos una taza de café?"  
Levanta mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarla a los ojos. Asiento. Me seco furiosa las lágrimas. Son demasiado femeninas para mí y además, no estoy acostumbrada a ellas. Me ha vuelto a coger la mano y se ha dado media vuelta. Mientras nos dirigimos a su casa ha levantado la vista hacia mí y creo que me ha susurrado algo, pero la lluvia no me ha dejado escucharla. Tampoco me hacía falta saber qué había dicho. Ella me conoce tan bien como yo la conozco a ella y sé qué piensa... y qué siente. Eso me ha dado valor. Ahora me siento totalmente decidida. Mañana entraremos en la Catedral Marina y cumpliremos nuestra misión... juntas.


End file.
